As a new type of light source, LED lamps have shown their wide range of applications due to the features such as energy saving, high efficiency and low cost, etc. In more and more applications, users prefer to use LED lamps to replace the traditional fluorescent lamps.
The conventional T5 fluorescent fight employs such a design that the lamp tube and the bracket are separated, while the lamp tube is made of semi-aluminum semi-plastic. However, due to the limitation of the lamp size, and the small parts of the lamp tube, it is inconvenient to install the LED lamp.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.